Institute of Magical Arts
Institute of Magical Arts (翰林院 マジカル 技芸 kanrinin majikiru gigei) easily known as I.O.M.A is a pretty aged academy founded in the capital city of Fiore, Crocus and led by their founder and first headmaster Albert Hogi, also known by his real name Apagon. Getting into this prestige college is fairly easy, as many mages must prove their worth to the academy's time and expenses as this school offers nothing but the best for their student's futures. The Institute of Magical Arts focuses not only on developing the magic power of the attendees of the school but also focuses on mastering and developing magical weapons which the school teaches their students every year. With the academy headed by one of the most experienced wizards on the continent, the organisation has been one of the successful schools in Fiore as well as gaining students from other countries such as Seven, Bosco and the Pergrande Kingdom. Buildings History Enrollment Enrollment to the Institute of Magical Arts is extremely important and valuable to the academy, as the tests within the program determine the worth of the student to the institute, as the organisation does not wish to waste valuable technology and facilities on students who arn't committed and determined to excel during their stay in the Institute of Magical Arts. Their success in advancing towards being officially enrolled into the college depends on three seperate tests that judge three main aspects of the aspiring wizard: Their mentality, their strength and their magic which help the judges of the mage's request into the college decide on a final judgement on the wizard's status to the guild, if they're in or if they're out. To pass these tests the young mage must reach or surpass a passing mark of sixty percent for them to be let in, any mark lower than that is not allowed and the mage will be kindly asked to leave the premise. The Mental Test This exam is a full set of questions that measure the mage's IQ number, their ability for reasoning and their basic intelligence. This exam is only a written exam but is really the most difficult of the tests, paving the way for the next two tests to test the wizard's durability to schoolwork and pressure. The mental exam is compromised into three sections, all covering the three aspects that the institute measures in order to see if the applying mage passes, involving questions that cover history and origin of subjects, basic mathematics and english in the written part. The next secition is when a teacher comes into the room and starts asking mental questions that the mage must answer quickly, whilst the teache ris checking their written work in order to report to the judge. When the student has answered a total of fifteen questions that have been answered correctly, the teacher will sya other wise, the mage will proceed onto the next and last section of the mental test. The final part to their inetlligence test is that the mage must answer logical questions in realscenarios as they watch events and situations that students must think on the spot in a limited time, to reveal what they would do in a real life situation. All questions within the test are collected all together making the mental test the largest test there is, and from there the teachers and staff calaculate the results. The Physical Test The next exam is the physical test which tests the three aspect of the mage's body: Strength, Speed and Stanima which are the three main things that a mage needs to utelise when in combat. The first phase of the exam is used with a special mechanism that is used for measureing the strength of hits from the unarmed fist, which tests mages on how hard they can hit and wether or not they can greatly harm the opponent facing the hit. When the mage punches the target for the measuremnt the machine goes through its internal database to meausure such force from the punch. This machine is extremely durable and can withstand any force of punch, making the machine nearly indestructible and invulnerable to breaking. The next part of the strength program is the amount of weight that the mage can hold up, which includes the mage lifting over their head mysterious amount of weight that only the institute knows how much is weighed, with more weights added to the pile before the mage has had enough. When the maximum amount of weight has been reached by the mage the judges take in the result and proceed into the next part of the Physical Test, which involves Speed of movements. The speed part of the exam is just two parts, the mage's fastest speed as well as how fast their reflexes are. In the first part is just a basic race between the fastest teacher of the school and between the enrolee, with the race track on the institute's sport's ground reaching around the area with a total of one thousand five hundred metres. The enrolee's result is measured by how much time between the mage and teacher as well as how much time it took for the mage to get to the finishing line of the huge race track. Education Departments The organization has four different departments that offer different specialties in the four categories of magic, all headed by a "Head of Department" aided by several other teachers that work with students in these categories who are all highly skilled in these forms as to why they are teaching the subjects. The four departments are: Armed Combat, Unarmed Combat, Magic and Magical Innovation that serve as main categories for several subjects that serve under it's name. Students can partake in as many subjects of the various departments as they want as long as they focus and complete their studies in the subjects, proving their worth to the academy's aspects. All subjects in each department can be freely chosen by the students, without forcing mandatory subjects that may seem to upset some of the enrollees. Though most subjects cover their own unique topics that aim to progress the mages' skills in the department, all subjects in every department cover themes such as history of the art, notable figures that practice it and also practicals that display these forms depending on what department the practical is in. Armed Combat This department covers the combat of weapons such as blades and firearms that could sometimes contain magical power inside these weapons. Staff